Lifeline
by LaPaige
Summary: Caitlyn didn’t expect a lot of things. One of them was being pregnant with a child whose father she didn’t know the name of. Naitlyn. Co-written with DeeJayDanger!
1. One

**Hey Guys! It's Paige and Marisa (DeeJayDanger) here! This chapter fic is our own creation – yes, we're co-writing! We hope you have as much fun reading this and following it as we have fun discussing and writing it together! So without further rambles, here's the first chapter!**

**P.S – Marisa wrote the first part up to the stars, and the rest was Paige! (: **

* * *

The music blared loudly in my ears as I made my way through the crowded living room, people shoving and pushing me around. The air smelled of smoke and alcohol, and a group of boys stood in a corner sharing a joint. They smell sickened me, and I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

I hadn't planned on coming to this party. Mitchie had dragged me into this, saying that it would be fun, we'd meet some hot guys, and everyone would live happily ever after. She was wrong.

The minute we'd entered the house we'd been separated, leaving me to fend for myself. I love parties; I'm one of those people who would spend all night partying if I could. But this was different. There was alcohol, and drugs, and I can't even remember how many drunken boys came up to me asking if they could put their hand up my shirt. It disgusted me, the way these kids were just wasting their lives away.

Grunting, I fought my way to the back door, escaping into the back yard. The cool, night time air was refreshing after being stuck inside for so long. I sat down on a bench at the edge of the yard, taking a long, deep breath.

"Hey,"

I glanced up, a tall, handsome boy standing before me. His hair was long and shaggy, a sandy color, his eyes a brilliant green. He seemed pretty sober, so I decided to talk.

"Hey,"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked with a smirk, brushing his sandy locks out of his eyes.

I shrugged, my eyes traveling down his body. God, he was good looking. Wait, what am I talking about? This is stupid.

"I know what'll cheer you up," The boy said, holding out a bright red cup. "It's fruit punch,"

I eyed the cup warily. "Fruit punch?"

He nodded. "It's just fruit punch. There's nothing else in it. Come on, a little sip won't hurt,"

The dark liquid looked appetizing, and smelled good too. Fruity. I guess one little drink wouldn't hurt… and I could always stop.

I took the cup from him, staring at it for a moment before taking a swig.

"Like it?"

I couldn't help but smile. "It's great," I took another swig, draining the rest of the liquid from the cup.

"Want more?"

"Sure, why not?"

He handed me another cup and I quickly chugged it down, asking for another, and then another.

"So, Caitlyn is it?" He asked smoothly, slowly drinking his punch.

I giggled, already on my fifth cup. "Yep," I said, brushing the hair away from my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Oh… You don't need to know that,"

By then I was too out of it to care, that high feeling making my stomach churn.

"So, Caity, you want to go back inside?"

"Sure," I hiccupped.

Soon I found myself in one of the deserted guest bedrooms up stairs, the mystery boy standing near the doorway, unzipping his jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He smirked, making his way over to me, sitting beside me on the large queen size bed. "Shh. Don't make a sound, Caitlyn darling. I'll take care of everything," He placed his index finger against my lips, a shiver going down my spine as I nodded numbly.

He smirked again before sliding off his shirt, pressing his lips against mine.

Before I knew it we were both undressed and my whole life was spinning out of control.

***

"Caitlyn, can you come down here for a second?" I groaned, rolling over and hoping my dad would leave me alone. I felt sick and even the slightest movement made my head throb. Rolling over hadn't been a good idea because now I felt like my insides were churning.

It had been exactly three weeks since the party. I had tried not to think about it, but almost every night, just before I was about to fall asleep, images of that boy (who I didn't even know the name of) flashed before my eyes and all hope of sleep disappeared. This had resulted in hardly any sleep and both my dad and Mitchie concerned about my well being. Joseph, my older brother, had returned home for Christmas (which was in four days) and had mostly left me alone, to my delight. He'd been studying at collage and although I had missed him I hadn't missed our fights that we had on a daily basis – usually over him hogging the computer or the television.

I'd stayed in my room pretty much ever since the party. The only time I went downstairs was to eat, before coming back up here. I knew I was moping, but I didn't want to go out and see my friends (especially Mitchie). If I told Mitchie about what had happened she'd feel responsible and guilty – both of which I didn't want her to feel. It was my fault.

I'd lost my virginity to some guy – a guy I didn't even know the name of. I hated the host of the party, I hated whoever had spiked the drink, I hated the guy who'd done this to me - but most of all I hated myself. Because I was responsible. I had taken the drink; I had trusted the guy and I hadn't fought him off enough. I'd said no over and over but words didn't stop him – only force would. But I didn't try and push him away. I let him do it.

Nobody knew what had happened; I'd not spoken about the party to anyone. My dad had tried to ask me about it, but after I'd refused to speak he'd left me alone. Mitchie had tried ringing several times (I'd left the phone ringing and deleted her messages without bothering to listen) and she'd tried to see me but I'd specifically told my father that if she came round to tell her I was sleeping.

I knew I had to do something about this but I felt like there wasn't anything to do. I felt bad for making my friends and my family so scared but I just felt like if I told them what happened they would hate me. I couldn't stand that. If Mitchie and my father hated me … hell, even if Joseph hated me, I didn't think I'd be able to cope.

"Caitlyn, is everything okay?" I opened my eyes and saw my father standing at the door. He looked concerned – but this wasn't anything new.

"Yes, dad. I'm just coming. I must have drifted off." I faked a smile and made to get up but before I could stand I felt my body heaving. Before I could stop I threw up all over the floor. My dad rushed to my side (walking around the mess on the floor).

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" He asked, patting my back as I wiped my mouth.

"I – I don't know." I choked out; feeling tears well up in my eyes.

My father pulled me close and rocked me gently, careful not to move too much.

"Do you still feel sick? Do you want me to get a bowl or something?" He asked. I shook my head no and he sighed.

"I'll go and clean this up. I'll be back in a second." He said, kissing my forehead and exiting my room. I wiped my eyes and slowly got up, making sure that a repeat process of a few minutes ago didn't happen again. I headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before I peeled off my clothes and stepped in.

I washed my hair and face, making sure to scrub the smell of sick off me. As the hot water cascaded around me I immediately felt better than I had in the past few weeks. I stepped out of the shower and headed back into my bedroom, smiling when I saw my dad had cleaned the floor. I was lucky that I didn't have a carpet, that was for sure.

As I stood there, my hair dripping wet, I decided to do something that could very easily change my life. I decided, very un-Caitlyn like, to do the sensible thing.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! Please review and check out Marisa's stories!**


	2. Two

**Thank you all so so much for the positive comments and favourites/alerts! You guys are awesome! :D Much love - Paige and Marisa! **

* * *

I stood in front of the entrance to the drug store, biting down on my lip. As much as I hadn't wanted to think about it, there was a chance that I was pregnant.

Yes, pregnant. The dreaded p-word that I hadn't wanted to think about for a long, long, _long_ time.

Teenagers weren't supposed to get pregnant. And they most certainly were not supposed to get knocked up by some random stranger they met at a party while they were drunk.

Hell, I don't even know what the kid's name is. No wonder why he didn't tell me.

So, for once in my pathetic life, I'd decided to do the right thing. I'd take a pregnancy test and handle things like the mature teenager I was.

Mature? Oh man, who was I kidding?

I took a deep breath before pushing open the door, the tiny bells jingling as I entered the store.

It was empty, something I was grateful for. I'd traveled to the drug store farthest from my house to avoid further complications. Walking into my next door neighbor while buying a pregnancy test wouldn't help the mess I'd gotten myself into.

The cashier eyed me as I made my way towards the back of the store. I stopped in front of the rows of pregnancy tests, studying the different brands for a moment before snatching three off the shelf and walking over to the cashier.

He glared at me as I slapped the boxes down on the table, punching in a few buttons on the cash register.

"That'll be nineteen fifty," He announced.

Dammit. Who knew pregnancy tests were so expensive?

I pulled out a couple crumpled bills from my pocket, laying them out on the counter, taking the bag of tests and sprinting out of the store before I could get my receipt and change.

There was a McDonald's down the block. I could get a soda, chug it, and then use the tests. And I could get a hamburger while I was at it. I was starting to get a little hungry.

The McDonald's was crowded, a bunch of little kids running around wearing party hats, the sight making my stomach lurch slightly. I bought a large Coke, quickly chugging it down before escaping to the restroom.

I slammed the door closed behind me, punching the lock in and dropping the drug store bag on the floor, trying to get in one final moment of peace before my whole world flipped upside down.

I quickly did my business, laying the three pregnancy tests on the edge of the sink, and taking my time to wash and dry my hands. I took another deep breath before glancing over at the test, my stomach dropping.

My eggo was preggo. No doubt about it.

I looked at the tests, half expecting Ellen Page to walk in or a bunch of people to burst into a song from the Juno Soundtrack. Nothing happened though. It was just me and a bunch of positive pregnancy tests in a McDonald's bathroom.

Then again, this made sense. The sickness (_morning_ sickness), the variety of emotions I'd been experiencing for no apparent reason (well, now I had a reason) and of course my sudden craving for coffee, which normally I hate.

I turned, feeling my stomach lurch as I threw up into the toilet. Twice in one day – a new record. I smiled grimly as I wiped my mouth. Sighing, I threw the tests into a nearby bin and left the bathroom. Goodbye normal teenage life – hello pregnancy.

_Pregnancy. _The word seemed so foreign to me and suddenly I wanted to go back in time and erase everything from the party. I wish I'd made an excuse to Mitchie so I didn't go and I'd never met that (_stupidstupidstupid)_ jerk of a guy.

What was I going to do? I knew nothing about pregnancy except from the Juno movie and health class. Suddenly I wished that I actually paid attention during that class. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I hurriedly left McDonalds, running back to the bus stop. I was grateful that nobody was there to witness my mini-breakdown.

I reached for my phone and pressed speed dial one – Mitchie.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered.

"M-Mitchie." I choked out – my voice giving away my current state.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong? Where are you?" She fired questions at me and I was silent for a moment.

"Mitchie I'm – I'm pregnant." I whispered before bursting into a new round of tears.

Silence on the other end of the line. Did she hate me? Was she going to abandon me and never speak to me again?

"Caitlyn, where are you?" Her voice came back soft and I felt relief course through my body.

"I'm at a bus stop. Waiting for the bus." I said, my tears subsiding slightly.

"I'll meet you soon, okay? Phone me when you get home. It'll be okay, Caity, I promise."

I promised to phone and hung up, feeling marginally better. At least she didn't hate me.

The bus came a few minutes later and I climbed aboard. I paid the driver and sat down in the middle, avoiding all the glances and hoping that I'd be home soon.

"Caitlyn?" My father called from his study, sticking his head into the hallway.

"Hey dad," I replied weakly, hanging up my coat as I walked into the hallway.

"Are you okay? How was the library?"

"Oh, uhm, it was good," I said, quickly remembering the lie I'd told my father. "Er, I'm almost done with my project. I'm gonna go work on it now,"

He nodded before returning to his work, letting me escape upstairs to my room without any further questions. It felt like any second he would pop out and say "Caitlyn, I know you're pregnant! Get out of my house, now!"

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, hitting speed dial one and waiting for Mitchie to answer.

"Caitlyn!" One ring. That must be a new record.

"I'm home," I said, flopping down on my bed and curling up in a fetal position, the phone cradled between my ear and shoulder as I stared at my light blue wall.

"I'll be right there," And with that she hung up. I started at the phone, feeling slightly rejected as I waited for my best friend to come.

Mitchie came bearing a notebook, pencils, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. That girl knows my weakness.

"Okay. We're gonna figure out what to do with this baby, okay Caity-Cait?" Mitchie said, looking over at me.

I nodded numbly, shoveling another chocolate bar into my mouth.

"So… What do you want to do with the baby?" She asked cautiously, pencil poised above the paper.

It dawned on me that instead of calling Mitchie right away, I could have just gone and gotten an abortion. Because I sure as hell didn't want a child. I didn't even know who the father was!

Or I could be like Juno, and give the baby up for adoption. But then people would actually know I was pregnant, they'd know that I was "sexually active". I didn't want that either.

I shrugged. "There's the obvious option. I could keep it. But we all know that that's never going to happen,"

Mitchie scribbled down my answer. "Adoption?"

I shrugged again. "I guess so. What about abortion?"

Mitchie stared at me wide-eyed, like saying that word was a sin or something.

"I'll take that as a no…" I mumbled, even though I still considered the option. Would losing Mitchie's friendship be worth killing a baby though?

No. It wasn't a baby. It was a fetus, a tiny little clump of cells in my stomach. Kind of like a tumor. But I was _not_ about to let myself get attached to the baby. Not one little bit.

I sighed, staring at the blank wall as Mitchie rambled on and on about babies and child care and adoption, thinking about how shitty my life had gotten in a matter of just a few hours.

**Reviews/Fave's are loved, thank you so much! :)**


	3. Three

**So here we go - many of you asked us where Nate was or when he was going to appear. You have your answer! Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed/favourited/alerted this - it means a lot to the both of us. Enjoy!**

* * *

After many hours of discussion (or Mitchie talking and me pretending to listen) we came to a final solution. I was going to tell my dad about the baby and see what he wanted to do. After all, I had to take everyone's opinions in consideration. I'm not quite sure if I decided that or if Mitchie did, but I know that my dad's opinion is highest right after mine.

Mitchie wanted me to have the baby and let another couple adopt it, I wanted to abort the baby (because I don't think I'd want to be born and have to live with the fact that my mom didn't want me) and my dad ... well, I don't know how he's going to handle this. I had to explain that I had been drunk and raped, though partly through my own fault _and_ that I'd gotten pregnant with this idiot's baby.

When Mitchie went home and I was left alone trying to decide how best to word my speech to my dad, I gently placed my hand over my stomach. It was incredibly weird – knowing that I had a child (well, to some extent, because it wasn't really a child yet, right?) growing inside me. I didn't expect anything, that baby wasn't going to kick this early or anything, but I wanted to feel something.

"What should I do with you?" I whispered to my stomach, feeling incredibly stupid. I half expected the foetus to speak back to me or do something to show me that it didn't want to die, like I was seriously considering. I felt nothing. Not even some freaky connection that my aunt had sworn she'd felt when she had my cousin growing inside her.

I removed my hand and sighed. I was so confused. Never had I imagined that I'd be three weeks (and three days) pregnant with a child at this time in my life. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and I wouldn't even be able to enjoy it.

"Caitlyn?" I looked up at my father. This was it.

"Uh, dad. There's something I have to tell you." I said, willing my voice to sound strong but instead it came out as a squeak.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, completely oblivious.

_I'm pregnant, dad._ I wanted to say that, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"I – I ... wanted to ask when dinner was." I finished with a wavering smile.

"Oh, right. Well, in an hour or so, I guess." My dad said, giving me a confused look. I nodded, bowing my head to show that I had no more questions. I heard him walk away and sighed, wishing I could tell him.

I picked up my phone once more, but instead of calling Mitchie I pressed speed dial number two.

He answered on the third ring. "Caitlyn, hi! It's been forever since we talked! How're you, is everything okay?"

At his voice I couldn't help but cry.

"Nate ... I'm so screwed up ... I really need your help." I sobbed. I felt like such an idiot. Damn hormones.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. We're recording about half an hour away; I was going to call you later to ask about hanging out. You're at home, right?"

"Yes." I choked out, and heard him hang up. I had half an hour until Nate arrived so I trudged up the stairs. I felt another bout of sickness coming on so pushed the bathroom door open. I made it to the toilet this time and I made sure to shut the door before throwing up so my dad wouldn't hear.

Why did morning sickness have to be all throughout the day – not just during the morning? In fact, why did people have morning sickness at all?

I wiped my mouth, flushed the toilet and headed to my room, shaking slightly. I went to collapse on the bed but remembered the baby and carefully laid down. Just because I wasn't sure what to do with the thing in my stomach didn't mean I wanted to accidently hurt it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken away.

"Caitlyn?" I groaned, going to roll over but stopping myself.

"Nate." I said as a way of greeting.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? I've been freaking out for half an hour and even your dad figured something was wrong. Do you know how scared I got when you broke down over the phone?"

I winced, feeling guilty for putting him through all that.

"I'm sorry, Nate. It's just ... I guess I just needed help with telling my dad." I said, sitting up. I forgot that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Telling your dad what? You're not pregnant are you?"

He was joking – I could tell by the small glint in his eye. There was still concern on his face though, and I guess he was trying to take the edge of his discomfort by joking. I guess the joke failed though because I burst into tears.

"Oh no. Oh no, this isn't happening." Nate said, shaking his head.

"I'm ... I'm so stupid." I whimpered, leaning into his shoulder when he sat down beside me on my bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me, almost like I was a child. We sat there in silence for a long time – my tears slowly subsiding as he rocked me back and forth. After a few minutes he finally asked the question I wished he had overlooked.

"Who's the father?" He asked gently.

"I ... I don't know." I whispered, relived that my crying fit had stopped.

"What? Caitlyn were you ..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

I nodded numbly. "He gave me some spiked punch, and he wouldn't tell me his name, and then he took me upstairs and started taking off his clothes and kissing me and and..." I stuttered, trying to piece everything together. "And I didn't stop him. It was my fault. I was the one who took the drink from him. I didn't stop him. Now I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do," I managed to spit out, the tears beginning to fall again.

Nate wrapped his arm around my torso, holding me closer. "It'll be okay, Caitlyn. It wasn't your fault,"

"Yes, it was! If I hadn't gone to that party I never would have met that boy and gotten drunk, and I never would have had sex, and I never would have gotten pregnant!" I exclaimed, suddenly very angry at myself. "In fact, it's all Mitchie's fault! _She_ was the one who said we should go to that party! 'Oh, we'll meet cute boys,'- Yeah Mitchie, I _did_ meet a cute guy, and then I got knocked up!"

Nate seemed startled by my sudden outburst, obviously not used to this type of reaction from me. "Relax, Caitlyn. We'll work this out together. I promise,"

I'm not sure what happened, but those two words made me break down all over again. At least I knew that I had Nate and Mitchie on my side. They wouldn't let me down, even if my father did.

"Caitlyn... Please... Stop crying. You're getting tears all over my brand-new shirt," He said in a distressed tone, rubbing circles on my back.

I sniffled again, nodding and taking a deep breath. "Alright. I'll calm down. I'm sorry about your shirt,"

Nate shrugged. "S'okay. It's not a big deal. Do you want to go wash your face or something before you go tell your dad?"

I nodded before getting up and escaping to the bathroom, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes and splashing cold water on my face. . I owed Nate for this. I felt bad for depending on him like this – especially when he didn't even know yet the real reason I'd asked him to be here – to help me tell my father.

When I re-entered my room Nate was still sitting there. I'd have expected him to run away by now, but instead he looked incredibly calm for someone who'd just had a hormonal wreck breaking down on their shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated.

"It's fine – don't worry. Now, is there anything else you want?" He asked, smiling and standing up.

"Uh, yes actually. Would you mind sitting with me when I tell my dad?"

Nate paused then, his eyes widening.

"You mean you haven't told him yet? How long have you know?"

"Uh ... a few days now. I'm three weeks, three days along." I said, shifting awkwardly under his gaze.

Nate sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, of course I'll help you. We're in this together now, right?" He smiled somewhat comfortingly and took my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I led Nate downstairs, poking my head into my dad's study. "Hey Dad. Um, do you think I could talk to you about something?" I asked.

He got a weird expression on his face as he stood up, nodding. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well um, maybe you should sit down for this," I said, twisting a strand of hair around my index finger.

He obeyed, looking up me curiously.

"I... I'm pregnant,"

* * *

**Hate us now? The next chapter should be up by next week/the week after. Promise :)**


	4. Four

**Hey everyone! Both Marisa and I want to thank you for all the positve reviews, favourites and alerts. It really, really means a lot. Thanks a ton!**

* * *

My dad is actually a pretty mellow person. I can count on one hand the number of times he's gotten really angry. And when I say really angry, I mean _really angry_. Swearing, red face, and everything.

"You're _what_!?" He hissed, his face starting to turn a bright red.

"I'm pregnant," I stated, looking down on the floor, feeling Nate squeeze my hand.

Maybe if I told him that I had been raped, he wouldn't be so hard on me. Alright, so technically I wasn't _raped_, but it was close enough.

I glanced up to see that his face was starting to turn a nice shade of dark red. "Shit. Caitlyn, how could you do this!?"

I bit down on my lip, praying that he wouldn't smack me or something. "It was an accident-"

"How is it an accident? You _accidentally_ decided to have sex? You _ accidentally_ forgot to use a condom?" He shook his head. "Whose child is it?" He asked, glaring at Nate.

"Well, um, you see I-"

"It's mine," I whipped my head around, staring at Nate in awe, my jaw probably touching the floor.

"The baby is Nate's?" My father asked a confused expression on his face. I mean, me and Nate are close, but I've never thought of him like _that_.

"Yes, sir," Nate replied, swallowing. "And I'm really sorry, it's just that… Things got a little out of hand one day and…"

"Are you even going out?"

"No…" I said slowly, going along with Nate's plan. I wasn't even sure what the reason for his lying was, but I might as well play along.

My dad shook his head, his face slightly less red. "I'm very disappointed in you, Caitlyn," He said sternly, locking eyes with me.

"I know. It was stupid, and foolish, and I'm going to take full responsibility of this child, and I'm really, really sorry Dad…"

"I should have known this was coming…" He said, sucking in a breath of air. "Alright. I guess we'll have to set up a doctor's appointment or something. God, I haven't had to go through this since _you_ were born,"

I shrugged sheepishly, glad my father hadn't reacted _that_ badly. He'd actually taken it better than I had thought he would. Maybe it was the fact that the baby was "Nate's". My dad had always liked Nate, I guess he was just surprised. Nate didn't seem like the type of guy to have sex before he was married. He was just a nerd like that.

"Well, I'm just going to go upstairs I guess…" I said slowly, inching towards the stairs. My father said nothing, just sitting there and shaking his head silently. I grabbed Nate's hand, escaping back up to my room.

"What the hell did you do down there, Nate!?" I asked once we'd reached the privacy of my room.

"I thought maybe he'd go easier on you if he thought it was mine,"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think he probably would have been less upset if he knew that I was raped,"

"You weren't raped," Nate pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest. "You went to a party, let yourself get drunk, and then let some guy fuck you. Like a date rape, I guess. Getting raped is when some guy jumps you in a dark alleyway,"

I scowled. How did that little purity ring pipsqueak know about rape anyway? "Whatever. But when my dad figures out that the kid isn't yours, he's gonna be ever angrier," I said.

"I was just trying to protect you,"

"Protect me from what!?"

Nate looked up at me, staring at me intensely. "If you told your dad that you were "raped", then he would go to the police and there would be a whole police investigation. You'd get a whole bunch of people involved, and he'd probably make you get an abortion. Do you really want that? Because if you do, I'll go down there right now and tell your dad that you were date raped,"

I was quiet. Nate actually did have a point. "But what happens if he finds out that the baby isn't yours?" I asked quietly.

Nate's feature's softened. "I don't know. We'll worry about it when the time comes, okay Caity?"

I nodded, sinking down onto my bed. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yes, Caitlyn?"

"Do you really think about me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like someone you love and wanted to have sex with?"

Nate hesitated for a moment before answering. "No. You're my best friend, Caitlyn. You're like a sister to me,"

I nodded, flopping back onto the comforter, staring up at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact with Nate. "Well, thanks Nate. For being here for me and helping me and protecting me,"

"Anytime, Caitlyn," He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. Someone things didn't look as terrible with Nate.

"I doubt it'd be good for the baby too." He added as an afterthought. "You know, the stress with the police and stuff."

I looked up and him, confused.

"Why didn't you just let him hate me for letting myself be raped? Like you said, it's my own fault." I asked. I didn't ask it out of anger – just curiosity. He didn't have to help me with this, after all.

"Because you're my best friend, Caity. Besides, just because you made a mistake it doesn't mean I hate you. I'll help you through this – everyone will. This baby will be awesome." He smiled genuinely and I felt much better.

"It won't be awesome if it becomes a jerk like his daddy." I mumbled so Nate wouldn't hear me.

After a few moments of silence I felt the bed dip slightly. I sat up so that Nate would have more room.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." I said softly, embarrassed about my breakdown.

"It's okay. You know I'd do anything for you." He said with a smile.

_Awkward._

Sure, Nate and I were close but I didn't want to get extremely attached to him. Especially when I was pregnant and my emotions were all over the place. Because what if I accidently did something very stupid like jump him? Or ask him to be the baby's father or something? Oh no, was I giving that impression? I couldn't do that. Not to myself, not to Nate and especially not to this baby.

I didn't want this baby. At all. I wanted to put it up for adoption and never see it or contact it again. I didn't want this baby to have a mother that couldn't support it. I didn't want this baby to grow up with a mother that was only sixteen years older than he or she. I wanted the baby to grow up with loving and happy parents and never know about me, the sixteen year old who is obviously irresponsible.

Oh god, I'm like Juno.

Besides, I didn't see Nate as more than a best friend – even a twin brother.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" He asked, his brown eyes searching my face.

"Adoption." I answered firmly, nodding. He wasn't about to change my mind. I was not keeping this baby. I'd have to drop out of school, not be able to get a job and then unable to provide for the baby. Plus, the issue with the father. What would I do when the little child asked me where their daddy was?

'_Oh, honey, I've not seen him since you were growing in my stomach." _

Yeah, that would go down well.

"Are you sure, Caity?" He asked. Just like I'd expected.

"Yes. Please, don't try to talk me out of this. I've been thinking about it for a while and I know that keeping the baby would not be best – for me, the child or my family." I tried to sound firm but my voice wavered slightly.

"I just want you to know that this could cause complications in the future." Nate said with a sigh.

"Like what? If I make sure the parents that adopt the kid never tell he or she about the adoption then it'll be fine." I said, though I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Nate or myself.

"It isn't that easy, Caitlyn."

"What are you, my father? This is my child and I'm doing what I think is best. Now get out of my damn room before I throw you out the window." I stood up, crossing my arms.

"Caity I was just-"

"Get out. I don't want to speak to you." I said firmly, nodding in the direction of the door.

Nate gave me an odd look, though he stood up and headed outside, turning and locking eyes with me one last time before shutting the door.

I wasn't sure what to do. Nate didn't deserve my bitchiness; he was only trying to help. I sighed, glad that I didn't burst into even more tears. I'd cried enough for one day.

I collapsed on my bed, my hands cradling my stomach that in a few months would be bloated. I couldn't believe I'd got myself into this mess.

* * *

**Thanks again! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Five

"So, I heard that little Nateykins knocked you up,"

I jumped at the sound of my older brother's voice, whipping around to glare at him. "Ever hear of knocking?" I hissed, scowling.

Joseph took a step back. "Woah now Mama Bear. Relax. I just came to talk,"

"Talk about what?"

Joe shook his head. "Yeah, I totally came in here to talk about the weather. Geeze, it's nice out today. I think a warm front is coming in,"

"Oh, cut the crap, Joseph!" I cried, crossing my arms across my chest. I seriously wasn't in the mood for my annoying older brother and his nonsense. I mean sure, he and I actually got along pretty well, considering the fact that I was a tomboy and had learned everything from him. He was like my twin, only a year and a half older and a guy.

He held his hands up in defeat, an innocent look on his face. "Whatever. I just wanted to know who the father was."

"You already know," I stated, leaning back in my chair. Geeze, was it just me or was he being extra annoying and oblivious today?

"It's not Nate's." He said, a serious look replacing his happy, carefree one.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's Nate's!" How was he catching on so quickly? I'd only told him and my dad about the whole pregnant thing a couple weeks ago.

Joseph scowled. "Do I look like an idiot? It's _not_ Nate's!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Show me the proof, mister."

"Nate has a purity ring,"

Shit. He'd realized that.

"He broke it though. We did it; he just kept the ring on,"

"Caitlyn, drop it. For one thing, Nate is too much of a squeaky clean little goody-goody to fuck his best friend. And if he and you _had_ done it, then he would have taken it off the minute he knew you were pregnant. Because Nathaniel is a terrible liar, trust me,"

Shit, shit, shit.

"Why though?" He asked, his expression softening. "Why did you lie to us?"

"It was Nate's idea," I said, staring into my lap. "I was going to tell Dad the truth, what really happened… but then Nate butted in and said it was his. He said that if he told Dad it was his baby, he wouldn't be so hard on me."

"Whose is it?"

I was quiet for a moment before looking back up at my big brother. "I was raped. I went to a party with Mitchie, and there was a boy. He got me drunk and then brought me into a spare room and… that was it."

"Oh God, Caitlyn," My brother gasped, his eyes wide. "You have to tell Dad,"

I shook my head, my curls bouncing in front of my eyes. "No. Nate said that Dad would make me get an abortion, and that there would be a whole big thing with the police and I just can't take that. I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby, but I do know that I don't want this to be any more dramatic than it already is."

Joseph stared at me. "But what is Dad going to say when the baby is born and it looks nothing like Nate?"

"I'll worry about it then. Now can we please stop talking about this!?" I snapped, starting to get angry again.

"I'm not going to stop talking about this, Caitlyn! You're pregnant! It's my job to help you!" My brother replied, sitting down on my bed and keeping his eyes on me.

"You are not going to help me, Joseph." I said, trying to sound stern but my voice wavered. "I can do this by myself."

"Let me help you!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air.

I narrowed my eyes. If I let him help me then it might make me change my mind. I might want to keep the baby – and I couldn't let that happen. This baby was going to have a good life, one that wasn't with me. I couldn't make this baby happy.

"No. Joseph, please. Let me do this alone." My voice was rising.

"Let me help you!" Joseph repeated, standing up and crossing his arms, his voice matching mine in volume.

"GET LOST!" I screamed, making a move to get up but before I could I fell forwards. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall but it never came. I opened one eye, then the over. My brother had caught me before I hit the ground.

"If you don't let me help you, I'm telling dad the truth." He whispered, glaring at me.

"Caitlyn? What's wr- Josheph?" My dad entered my room, confused. "What are you doing in here? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing, dad. I'm fine. _We're _fine." I said through gritted teeth. My dad opened his mouth to reply but my brother cut him off.

"Yeah, dad, everything's cool." He said, helping me up and nodding.

"Have you told Joe about…?" My dad asked, not finishing his sentence.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I didn't mention that my dad must have told Joe about the baby in the first place. How else would he know? I doubted Nate would have told him.

"Right. I'll go and finish dinner. You sure you're okay?" My dad asked, keeping his eyes on me. Did he mean about the fall, or my pregnancy?

"I'm fine, promise." I said with a nod, watching him leave the room. I turned my eye to Joe, watching him. We were silent for a few moments. He raising an eyebrow at me (a trick I'd never mastered), challenging me to speak first.

"Fine." I said, giving up. "You can help."

It was better than dad finding out the truth, after all. Things were already complicated enough.

* * *

"He found out?"

"Yeah, Nate. I told you that my family wasn't stupid. Now I'm afraid that Joe's gonna randomly tell Dad when he's in trouble. And I have _no_ idea how he'd act if he found out. I mean, I pretty much lied to him about who the father of the frickin' fetus in my stomach is. I don't think he'd be the happiest guy around," I said, lying upside-down on my bed. I sighed, my head resting on the carpet.

"Well… I thought that maybe doing this would buy us-I mean, you, a little more time to think things out,"

"Woah, woah. Wait a second, popstar. What do you mean _us_?"

"Well I thought that maybe… maybe we could do this together?"

The tone in his voice made my heart break. "No, Nate. I'm doing this by myself. I don't need you to worry about me, and try to protect me. I can do it alone, alright?"

"I know, it's just…"

"No, Nate. I'm sorry," I was pushing him away. I didn't want him to get caught up in all of this. His life was pretty complex already. I could tell that he wanted to be more than friends; he was doing this to try and get closer. Sorry Nateyboy, I'm one step ahead of him.

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the line. "Yeah well... I gotta go. Bye." And with that he hung up, leaving me staring at my cell phone, the words 'Call Ended' flashing across the tiny screen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
